Cocaine
by Justgalon
Summary: "Awas jika cincin sialan ini hilang. Sampai aku mengganti cincin sialan ini dengan cincin pernikahan, itu harus tetap berada di jari tanganmu,"


**Cocaine**

 **Based on 'Eyeshield 21' by Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

 **Main Cast : Youichi Hiruma, Mamori Anezaki**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Type : One Shot**

 **Rated : T**

* * *

Hallo sebelumnya, ini fanfiction pertama saya di sini dan di fandom Eyeshield 21 ini. Sebenarnya saya sudah lama suka sama _couple_ **HiruMamo** , dari beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tapi karena saya sibuk kuliah dan tugas-tugas kuliah yang menumpuk, saya sempat meninggalkan dunia pairing ini. Sekarang saya merasa rindu dengan pairing ini dan menulis kembali. Sebelumnya saya memang sudah lama berkecimpung di dunia tulis menulis dan fanfiction ini pernah saya post di forum lain dengan pairing yang berbeda serta cerita yang sedikit saya tambahkan. Selamat membaca, maaf kalau OOC dan banyak typo serta ceritanya hancur ekekek...

* * *

Hiruma duduk di kursi sambil mengangkat kaki dan kakinya ia letakkan di atas meja. Sepatu kulitnya terlihat mengkilat dengan ujung sedikit runcing. Tangannya sibuk membolak-balik kertas yang tengah ia baca. Di ruangannya itu tidak ada suara apa pun selain suara kertas yang dibolak-balik. Setelah Hiruma selesai membaca kertas-kertas itu ia mengambil telpon dan menghubungi manajernya.

"Manajer Sialan, keruanganku sekarang!" ucap Hiruma yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah mutlak darinya.

Di luar sana seorang wanita yang tadi tengah mengerjakan tugasnya di komputer lalu dihubungi oleh atasannya cepat-cepat mengangkat tubuhnya dan menuju ruangan yang berada tepat di sebelah ruangannya. Sebelum masuk ia menarik panjang nafasnya. Ia siap dengan semua kemungkinan yang terburuk akan terjadi padanya.

"Anda memanggil saya?" tanya Mamori pelan setelah ia masuk. Hiruma tidak menurunkan kakinya dari meja. Ia kemudian melemparkan kertas-kertas itu ke atas meja.

"Apa aku perlu mengulanginya Manajer Sialan," jawab Hiruma acuh. Mamori menghela nafasnya. Mamori seorang manajer dan merangkap sekertaris Hiruma. Hiruma memberikan kedua pekerjaan itu padanya tanpa alasan yang jelas. _Di memang semaunya_.

"Jadi apa perlumu Hiruma- _kun_?" Mamori membuang sikap formalnya. Di depan Hiruma ia tidak akan melakukan hal itu meskipun Hiruma itu atasannya. Mata Hiruma terpicing menatap Mamori di depannya. Memperhatikan lekat-lekat sosok malaikat berdarah campuran itu. Ia mendengus pelan sebelum berkata.

"Buatkan aku kopi dan edit semua data yang kau kerjakan itu. Terlalu berteleh-teleh," perintahnya. Mamori mendengus pelan. Sudah Mamori tebak jika pekerjaannya akan mendapat celaan dari Hiruma. "Kopiku jangan terlalu manis!" Hiruma menambahkan ucapannya.

"Ada lagi yang kau butuhkan?" tanya Mamori dengan sabar. Hiruma berpikir sebentar tanpa menurunkan kakinya diatas meja. Ia menatap mata biru Mamori yang menenangkan sekilas.

"Tidak ada lagi Manajer Sialan. Sekarang cepat buatkan aku kopi dan kerjakan tugasmu itu!" perintahnya. Mamori mendengus lagi. Ia memang harus menegur Hiruma tentang kata-kata 'sialan' yang selalu ia pakai.

"Namaku, Mamori! Bukan Manajer Sialan! Kau tahu itu, Hiruma- _kun_!" kesal Mamori dengan raut wajah bertekuk-tekuk. Hiruma terkekeh geli.

"Jangan protes Manajer Sialan. Cepat buatkan kopi dan lakukan tugas sialanmu!" Hiruma menjawabnya dengan cuek. Mamori terpaksa mengalah dan keluar dari ruangan Hiruma kemudian menuju dapur untuk membuat kopi.

Hiruma adalah orang yang selalu bertindak sesuka hatinya. Terlalu malas untuk menyebut nama orang. Ia akan memanggil orang dengan embel-embel apa saja yang dirasanya pantas. Seperti Mamori contohnya, embel-embel 'sialan' melekat pada dirinya –lebih tepatnya 'Manajer Sialan'—sungguh tidak pantas sama sekali disandangnya, tapi apa daya, Hiruma tidak akan mengubah panggilannya itu. Memang Mamori dan Hiruma sudah sangat lama kenal, semenjak mereka di sekolah menengah atas dan di perkuliahan sampai di tempat bekerja. Hiruma memang seperti itu dari dulu semenjak Mamori mengenalnya karena ia sempat satu kelas dengan Hiruma ketika kelas satu menengah atas. Dia pria yang kurang sopan serta sedikit arogan dan berwajah _poker face_. Dia penggila _Amefuto_ akut dan melakukan apa saja untuk menang. Dia sering membawa senjata apinya kemana-mana dan pekerjaannya adalah mengancam orang. Menyelah kelemahan orang. Tapi dibalik itu semua, Mamori tidak pernah berpikir jika Hiruma selalu memiliki sifat kurang baik dalam dirinya. Pikiran itu selalu terlintas di otaknya semenjak beberapa tahun silam.

* * *

Hiruma mengutak-atik laptopnya sambil sesekali meminum kopi yang berada di samping laptopnya. Ia fokus mengerjakan pekerjaannya sampai sebuah ketukan halus menyadarkannya. Ia menyahut menyuruh orang yang mengetuk untuk masuk. Wajah Mamori muncul dari balik pintu. Hiruma menatapnya sebentar lalu kembali tangannya sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Ada apa Manajer Sialan?" tanya Hiruma tanpa melihat Mamori lebih lanjut.

"Kau tidak pulang, Hiruma- _kun_?" tanya Mamori. Ia melemparkan tas tangannya ke sofa ruangan Hiruma dan Mamori juga ikut duduk. Dia sudah terbiasa berada satu ruangan dengan Hiruma semenjak dulu. Meskipun ia bukan lagi manajer di klub _Amefuto_ saat dia di Deimon maupun di Saikyoudai, tetapi sekarang ia bekerja di perusahaan Hiruma, Hiruma sendiri yang merekrutnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Hiruma balik bertanya dengan acuhnya. Matanya tetap fokus pada laptop kesayangannya itu.

"Ini sudah cukup malam. Kau belum makan dari siang tadi. Apa kau tidak lelah?" tanya Mamori. Mamori memang begitu perhatian karena sifat keibu-ibuannya. Semua orang ia perlakukan seperti itu termasuk Hiruma –orang yang paling sering menghinanya dengan kata 'Manajer Sialan'—ia perlakukan seperti itu.

"Sebentar lagi," jawab Hiruma kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya. Ia membuka bungkusan permen karet lalu memasukannya ke dalam mulutnya. Kemudian melempar bungkusnya ke sembarang tempat.

"Kau ingin kopi lagi?" tawar Mamori.

"Tidak perlu, ini masih ada Manajer Sialan," jawabnya dengan acuh. Mamori diam lagi. "Kenapa kau belum pulang Manajer Sialan? Apa kau takut pulang sendiri malam-malam? Seperti anak taman kanak-kanak saja," sambung Hiruma dengan nada menyindir. Ia menampakan seringainya dan gigi-gigi taringnya. Benar-benar seperti iblis.

"Aku menunggumu pulang karena aku harus mengunci ruanganmu. Kau harusnya ingat itu!" jawab Mamori. Mamori yang memang bertugas mengunci ruangan Hiruma. Hiruma hanya ingin Mamori yang memegang kunci ruangannya. Tidak ada alasan khusus. Ia hanya ingin Mamori. _Aneh_.

"Kekeke… aku tidak ingat dengan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu," jawab Hiruma menyeringai membuat Mamori semakin kesal. Oh _dear_! Sekarang sudah cukup malam dan Mamori ingin beristirahat dan perutnya lapar sekali tapi Hiruma tidak mengubrisnya.

"Dan aku keruanganmu ini agar kau mengingat itu Hiruma- _kun_!" Mamori tidak ingin kalah. Hiruma seolah tidak perduli dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi, ia hanya mengunyah permen karetnya dan sesekali membuat balon, bunyi letupan balon itu membuat Mamori semakin kesal. Mamori mendengus bosan. Inilah sifat buruk Hiruma yang tidak Mamori sukai.

Mamori terus menunggu Hiruma yang sudah setengah jam belum juga beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Mamori sengaja menguap beberapa kali dan berdecak kesal beberapa kali agar Hiruma segera merasa jika ia telah membuat Mamori mati bosan. Tapi apa daya, setan itu tidak memperdulikannya dan akhirnya Mamori menyerah. Ia benar-benar tertidur di sova itu dalam keadaan duduk sambil memeluk bantal kursi dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hei Manajer Sialan," panggil Hiruma namun tidak ada sautan. Hiruma menoleh ke arah Mamori yang sudah tertidur. Dengkuran halus terdengar di ruangan tersebut. Hiruma terkekeh pelan dan ia kemudian mematikan laptopnya. " _Keh_ , menyusahkan sekali." gerutu Hiruma. Hiruma tidak tega membangunkan Mamori secara langsung.

Hiruma dengan sengaja membuat kegaduhan di ruangannya. Ia sengaja menjatuhkan tempat bolpoin dari kayu namun tidak berhasil membangunkan Mamori yang tertidur. Hiruma menggerutu karena Mamori tidur seperti kerbau. Hiruma kemudian menjatuhkan map berkas-berkasnya dengan sedkit keras dan barulah saat itu Mamori terbangun. Hiruma memasang wajah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Mamori yang terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Aku terpaksa berhenti karena mendengar suara dengkuran seperti gajah," jawab Hiruma sekenanya dan membuat Mamori langsung mengkerut kesal. "Ayo pulang, aku tidak ingin sofa-ku penuh dengan ilermu," sambung Hiruma. Mamori cepat-cepat mengambil tasnya kemudian mengeluarkan kunci ruangan Hiruma. Setelahnya mereka berdua keluar.

"Naik ke mobilku," ajak Hiruma lebih terdengar paksaan atau perintah. Mamori memutar langkahnya mengikuti Hiruma.

"Mengantarku pulang?" tanya Mamori pada Hiruma. Hiruma menatapnya acuh sambil terus mengunyah permen karet _free-sugar_ favorit-nya itu.

"Aku hanya memastikan jika kunci sialan ruanganku itu aman saat kau sudah sampai di rumah dan karena kau memegang banyak data penting selain aku. Selebihnya aku terpaksa mengantarmu," Mamori mendengus kecil. Seperti biasa, Hiruma memang tidak ingin orang lain mengetahui maksud baiknya.

"Kau tidak lapar? Kau belum makan dari siang tadi?" tanya Mamori. Hiruma sudah menjalankan mobilnya. Kantuk Mamori sudah berkurang.

"Aku tidak lapar Manajer Sialan. Aku ingin segera pulang karena aku mengantuk," jawab Hiruma. Mamori mengangguk dan diam. Dia diam-diam mengenal sifat Hiruma yang semaunya itu. Sudah cukup waktu bagi Mamori untuk mengenal Hiruma meskipun Hiruma selalu memasang wajah _poker face_ dan tindakkannya yang seenaknya. Mamori mengenal Hiruma lebih dari siapa pun. Banyak orang mengatakan Hiruma bukan orang yang baik, keras, tidak sopan, sombong, dan sebagainya. Tapi Mamori memandangnya berbeda.

"Kau sudah meminum tiga gelas kopi hari ini. Kau masih mengantuk? Berarti kau memang sangat kelelahan Hiruma- _kun_ ," Mamori berbicara setelah cukup lama ia diam.

"Bukan urusanmu Manajer Sialan," acuh Hiruma sambil menyetir. Jalanan cukup macet malam itu karena ada acara di ruas jalan yang mereka lewati. Mamori kembali diam, dipikir-pikirnya panggilan Hiruma kepadanya itu sangat aneh. Dulu sewaktu sekolah Hiruma memanggilnya 'Manajer Sialan'. Sewaktu kuliah Hiruma memanggilnya 'Manajer Sialan' lalu ketika bekerja dan Mamori menjadi manajernya Hiruma memanggilnya 'Manajer Sialan'. Diakui Mamori, memang tidak ada yang berubah dari panggilan itu hanya 'Manajer Sialan' –seolah pangilan 'abadi'—tapi kata-kata 'sialan' itu tidak pernah lenyap dari keseharian ucapan Hiruma. Mamori sudah lelah menyuruh Hiruma menghentikan ucapan itu.

* * *

"Kau terlambat dua menit empat puluh tiga detik, Manajer Sialan," Mamori mengatur nafasnya dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya. Hiruma sudah berdiri di depan meja Mamori dan melihat jam di pergelangan tangganya.

"Maaf Hiruma- _kun_ ," hanya itu kata yang mampu Mamori ucapkan. Ia langsung terduduk di bangkunya lalu meminum air putih dari botol yang ia bawa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan setelah aku mengantarmu pulang semalam? Kau tidak langsung tidur, Manajer Sialan?" tanya Hiruma. Mamori menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku makan dulu lalu mandi setelahnya tidur," jawab Mamori. "Memangnya ada apa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Mamori heran. Tidak pernah Hiruma bertanya seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Tch," desisnya. "Kukira kau langsung tidur seperti kerbau dan mendengkur seperti gajah kemudian sampai terlambat bangun," sambung Hiruma. Mamori tertawa pelan. Sudah biasa menghadapi ucapan Hiruma. Mamori mengartikan ucapan Hiruma seperti ini, _'jadi mengapa kau terlambat jika bukan karena kau tertidur?_ ' Hiruma tidak akan bertanya seperti itu tapi Mamori mengartikannya seperti itu.

"Naik lift cukup penuh tadi makanya aku terlambat. Sudahlah yang penting aku sudah datang," Mamori sudah berhasil meredahkan nafasnya. "Kau menungguku?" tanya Mamori yang baru sadar Hiruma menunggunya.

"Aku tidak menunggumu, Manajer Sialan. Aku hanya ingin kau lebih disiplin," jawab Hiruma dengan wajah _poker face_ -nya. Mamori tersenyum geli. Hiruma tidak akan mengakui jika ia menunggu Mamori terang-terangan, tapi Mamori tahu itu. "Cepat buka pintu ruanganku. Jangan melamun, Manajer Sialan!" perintah Hiruma. Mamori langsung cepat-cepat mengambil kunci ruangan Hiruma dan membuka ruangan itu.

"Pada akhirnya kau memang menungguku, karena aku yang membuka kunci ruanganmu," Hiruma mendelikkan matanya mendengar ucapan Mamori. Namun ia tidak menanggapi dan masuk ke ruangannya dengan acuh seperti biasanya. Ia menenteng senjata apinya, mengunyah permen karet dan memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya.

"Siapkan aku kopi, Manajer Sialan!" perintah Hiruma. Mamori dengan segera menyiapkan kopi untuk Hiruma.

* * *

"Tch…" desis Hiruma. "Manajer Sialan!" panggil Hiruma dari ruangannya. Ia tidak menggunakan telpon lagi kali ini untuk memanggil Mamori.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mamori segera masuk ke ruangan Hiruma. "Namaku Mamori, bukan Manajer Sialan, Hiruma- _kun_!" ia tidak lupa mengoreksi ucapan Hiruma kepadanya.

"Ada undangan peresmian dari cabang perusahaan multimedia itu. Lihat tanggal hari itu aku ada kegiatan apa," perintah Hiruma sambil melempar undangan itu ke atas mejanya dengan sembarang. Mamori melihat tanggal pada undangan itu kemudian Mamori keluar dari ruangan Hiruma sebentar dan kembali dengan buku agenda Hiruma. Ia telusuri tanggal pada saat itu.

"Kau tidak ada agenda apa pun hari itu. Acaranya malam, di hotel bintang lima. Kau ingin hadir?" tanya Mamori. Ia siap menuliskan agenda Hiruma di buku itu.

"Apakah aku harus hadir?" tanya Hiruma tanpa minat. Ia mengangkat kakinya ke atas meja sambil tangannya ia mainkan ponselnya dan matanya sesekali menatap Mamori lalu bergantian ke ponselnya, tidak lupa, ia menyunyah permen karet.

"Kau sudah di undang. Harus hadir," jawab Mamori. Hiruma diam sebentar sambil meletakkan kembali ponselnya di atas meja.

"Aku akan hadir, Manajer Sialan. Tapi dengan syarat…" Mamori berhenti menulis dan menatap Hiruma yang kini menatapnya.

"Apa?" tanya Mamori masih menatap Hiruma dengan gaya sombongnya –mengangkat kedua kaki di atas meja dan menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya—yang Mamori akui cukup sesuai dengan kepribadian Hiruma.

"Aku tidak ingin pergi sendirian," Mamori menaikkan satu alis matanya mendengar jawaban Hiruma.

"Jadi kau ingin pergi dengan siapa?" tanya Mamori. Hiruma menatap Mamori dengan sedikit keragu-raguan. Mamori sempat menangkap tatapan itu meski cuma sekilas. Namun tatapan itu berubah tegas setelahnya.

"Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali jadi dengar baik-baik, Manajer Sialan," ucap Hiruma. Mamori menghela nafasnya pelan namun ia memilih fokus dengan ucapan Hiruma daripada Hiruma tidak mengulangi ucapannya untuk kedua kalinya. "Aku ingin pergi denganmu, Manajer Sialan," sambungnya.

Mamori mematung, ia yang tadinya siap untuk menulis nama orang yang akan pergi dengan Hiruma di buku agendanya kini menatap Hiruma yang berwajah _poker face_ , Mamori sama sekali tidak bisa menangkap ekspresi Hiruma setelah mengucapkan ia ingin pergi dengan Mamori. Sungguh demi Tuhan, Hiruma tidak pernah mengajak siapa pun selama ini pergi dengannya walaupun itu urusan pekerjaan. Dia lebih senang melakukannya sendiri dan jika pun terpaksa, maka orang yang mengajaknya. Mamori tahu betul hal itu. Tapi sekarang Hiruma ingin pergi dengannya.

"Denganku? Kenapa?" tanya Mamori penasaran. Mata saphire-nya itu menatap lekat mata emerald kepunyaan Hiruma.

"Aku tidak ingin mati bosan di acara sialan itu, Manajer Sialan," jawab Hiruma sekenanya. Mamori langsung tertawa. Entah mengapa ia langsung tertawa mendengar ucapan Hiruma.

"Jadi jika aku ada di sana bersamamu, itu tidak akan membosankan?" tanya Mamori. Uhg… tiba-tiba jantung Mamori berdetak cepat dan wajahnya memerah tanpa sadar.

"Terserah jika kau menganggapnya seperti itu, Manajer Sialan!" Hiruma memilih menurunkan kakinya lalu keluar dari ruangannya. Meninggalkan Mamori yang masih sedikit tertawa.

"Kau mau kemana, Hiruma- _kun_?" tanya Mamori yang melihat Hiruma keluar ruangannya.

"Ke kuburan sialan," jawab Hiruma asal. Mamori masih terkikik geli. Ah tidak menyangka Hiruma mengajaknya untuk pergi bersama.

Sementara Mamori terkikik geli. Hiruma cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangannya dan menuju toilet. Wajah Mamori yang tertawa terngiang-ngiang di ingatannya. Ini memang selalu terjadi pada dirinya di saat manajer kesayangannya itu tersenyum atau tertawa pada dirinya. Dia tidak bisa mengabaikan Manajer Sialannya itu barang sedetik pun. Oh sialnya, memang Hiruma sudah jatuh cinta pada sosok itu semenjak lama. Tapi semua tertutup dengan rapih oleh sikapnya dan wajah _poker face_ itu.

"Manajer Sialan, kenapa harus tertawa sialan seperti itu!" umpat Hiruma sambil menutup matanya mencoba menghapus bayangan Mamori yang tertawa.

* * *

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya Hiruma dengan wajah kesal. Ia sudah menunggu Mamori di tempat acara berlangsung. Hiruma sudah tiba setengah jam yang lalu.

"Ah maaf, ada sedikit kemacetan di jalan tadi," jawab Mamori. Hiruma seolah tidak perduli dengan sosok Mamori yang kini berdiri di depannya memakai mini dress hitam pekat dengan lengan sepanjang sikunya serta rambut coklat terangnya yang tergerai indah. Kesimpulan dari semua itu mampu membuat Hiruma selalu mengalihkan matanya dari Mamori.

"Tch, makanya aku menyuruhmu untuk pergi lebih awal agar tidak terlambat, Manajer Sialan," protes Hiruma. Ia membuang tatapannya. Hiruma tidak yakin ia bisa mempertahankan _poker face_ -nya jika melihat Mamori yang begitu cantik malam ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak berinisiatif menjemputku jika kau tidak ingin aku terlambat," jawab Mamori santai sambil menekan tombol lift. Hiruma masuk ke dalam lift dengan santai. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke saku celananya.

"Itu membuang-buang waktuku. Selama kau bisa pergi sendiri aku tidak akan memperlakukanmu dengan manja, Manajer Sialan," jawab Hiruma. Mamori mendengus kesal.

"Di pesta ini jangan memanggilku 'Manajer Sialan'. Ini di depan orang ramai bukan di kantor, bukan pula di depan teman-teman yang lain," peringat Mamori.

"Jadi aku harus memanggilmu apa? Manajer _ku_?" Hiruma sengaja menekankan kata 'ku' di akhir. Mamori mau tidak mau merasakan berdebar. Di dalam lift itu parfum Hiruma yang menyegarkan seakan mengacaukan indra penciuman Mamori, wangi mint yang mengoar-ngoar.

"Hm, ya itu cocok!" sahut Mamori yang masih berdebar. Sepertinya ia memang harus banyak menahan jantungnya malam ini. Selain karena ucapan Hiruma yang memanggilnya ' _Manajerku_ ' Hiruma juga selalu berada di sampingnya –meskipun mereka lebih banyak diam di acara itu—seolah tidak ingin pergi kemana pun dan selalu menjaga Mamori. Saat Hiruma mengobrol dengan rekan-rekannya ia memperkenalkan Mamori kepada mereka dengan sebutan ' _Manajerku_ ' itu lebih dari cukup untuk Mamori. Diam-diam Mamori tersenyum senang.

* * *

"Hari sudah cukup larut, Manajer Sialan," Mamori mengangkat sebelah alis matanya mendengar ucapan Hiruma. Ia tidak mengerti. "Tidak ada bus yang akan lewat lagi," sambung Hiruma. Acara sudah selesai, Hiruma dan Mamori memang bersiap untuk pulang.

"Aku bisa naik kereta terakhir. Aku masih sempat jika berjalan cepat menuju stasiun," jawab Mamori. Ia mengenakan mantelnya yang tadi di titipkan Mamori di tempat penitipan mantel.

"Kau seolah punya banyak nyawa untuk pulang malam seperti ini. Apa kau pikir orang jahat itu tidak ada di mana pun. Otakmu lambat sekali berpikir. Dasar otak sampah," Mamori menatap Hiruma kesal. Entah apa maksud ucapannya itu. Mamori terlalu lelah untuk mengartikannya karena ia sudah cukup mengantuk.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin berdebad denganmu. Aku pulang duluan. Sampai jumpa besok, Hiruma- _kun_ ," Mamori siap melangkah keluar dari hotel yang menjadi tempat acara.

"Tch…" desisnya. "Apa kau tidak mengerti juga. Cepatlah ikuti aku dan masuk ke mobilku!" perintah Hiruma. Mamori membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Hiruma dan menatap Hiruma bingung.

"Masuk ke mobilmu?" tanya Mamori yang masih belum mengerti maksudnya.

"Otakmu sudah seperti sampah, Manajer Sialan. Cepat masuk ke mobilku. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," di nada ucapan Hiruma kali ini terdengar seperti ada perhatian yang terselip. _Benarkah Hiruma perhatian kepadanya?_

"Jadi kau ingin mengantarku pulang?" tanya Mamori dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Ucapkan saja langsung. Tidak perlu dengan kata-kata seperti itu. Di depanku kau tidak perlu berpura-pura," sambung Mamori. Ah ia memang mengerti dengan sifat gengsi Hiruma yang satu ini.

"Tch… siapa yang berpura-pura. Aku juga mengantarmu karena terpaksa. Kau itu manajer sekaligus sekertaris sialan _ku_ , jika kau mengalami hal buruk. Aku orang yang paling repot karena akan bekerja sendirian. Dan budakku berkurang satu," jawab Hiruma sekenanya. Mamori mengartikan kata-kata Hiruma seperti ' _aku akan mengantarmu karena aku tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi kepadamu karena kau sangat berharga bagiku_ '.

"Ayo pulang, kau juga butuh istirahat. Kau terlihat lelah sekali," Mamori tidak mengubris kata-kata Hiruma. Cukup ia mengartikan saja kata-kata Hiruma tadi dalam hatinya.

Di perjalanan pulang Hiruma diam sambil terus menyetir. Mamori sesekali melirik Hiruma dan jantungnya masih berdebar. Ia memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan jantungnya. Tapi ia tahu apa yang terjadi dengan hatinya. Ia jatuh cinta dengan pria berwajah iblis namun tampan serta raut wajah _poker face_ dan semaunya itu. Sudah semenjak lama, tapi malam ini adalah puncaknya Hiruma memperlakukannya dengan sangat manis meskipun dengan ucapan yang kasar, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk Mamori.

"Hei sudah sampai di rumahmu," Hiruma menyadarkan Mamori. Mamori segera melepaskan sabuk pengamannya.

"Terima kasih, Hiruma- _kun_. Kalau seperti itu aku masuk duluan," pamit Mamori sebelum ia membuka pintu. Hiruma hanya diam, masih tetap dengan wajah yang mampu menyembunyikan semua ekspresi di wajahnya. Wajah _poker face_ itu.

"Hm, masuklah dan tidurlah seperti kerbau. Besok jangan terlambat, Manajer Sialan," balas Hiruma. Mamori tersenyum. Lagi-lagi ia mengartikan ucapan Hiruma, ' _tidurlah dengan nyenyak dan besok jangan terlambat_ ' seperti ucapan selamat malam pada Mamori.

"Hm, kau juga. Tidurlah dengan nyenyak. Selamat malam," Mamori tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum ia benar-benar membuka pintu mobil Hiruma. Sedikit semburat merah menghiasi pipi Hiruma meskipun wajahnya tanpa ekspresi. Kata-kata Mamori dan senyumnya memang sukses membuat Hiruma seperti itu.

Mamori yang telah keluar dari mobil Hiruma berjalan menuju pagar rumahnya. Hiruma yang berada di dalam mobil belum juga menjalankan mobilnya. Di sana ia bergumul dengan pikirannya sendiri. Apakah Hiruma ingin hari yang manis ini berakhir begitu saja tanpa ada penyelesaian darinya. Susah payah ia menunggu hari dimana ia berhasil mengajak Mamori pergi meskipun dengan alasan Hiruma bosan di pesta sendirian. Ia tidak bisa terus seperti ini, sudah cukup lama ia memendamnya dan sudah saatnya ia mengungkapkan ketertarikannya. Ah Hiruma malu mengakui dirinya yang terlibat cinta. Dia bukan orang yang seperti itu, tapi apa daya cinta datang ke dirinya dan membuatnya seperti ini.

"Hei Manajer Sialan!" panggil Hiruma sambil keluar dari mobilnya. Mamori kembali menoleh sebelum ia membuka pagar rumahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mamori heran. Hiruma berjalan mendekatinya.

"Besok datanglah lebih pagi dan buatkan aku kopi," Hiruma menyesali ucapannya itu. Ia tidak tahu harus darimana memulainya. Iblis sepertinya seolah kehilangan akal dan kata-katanya.

"Baiklah, itu tidak masalah," jawab Mamori dengan heran. Ia yakin bukan itu yang ingin Hiruma sampaikan kepadanya.

"Ah sudahlah, hanya itu saja," Hiruma mengibaskan tangannya dan bersiap masuk ke dalam mobilnya lagi. Ia memang berat untuk mengucapkannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau bicarakan? Katakan saja kepadaku. Aku akan menunggu," Mamori mengerti ada sesuatu yang memang ingin Hiruma bicarkan padanya. Hiruma diam sebentar. Kedua tanggannya ia masukkan ke saku celananya.

"Masuklah ke dalam mobilku lagi," ajak Hiruma. Mamori menurut. Ia kembali duduk di bangku sebelah kemudi Hiruma. Mamori menebak-nebak apa yang akan Hiruma bicarakan. Hiruma tidak pernah seperti ini. Mamori menandakan apa yang Hiruma ingin ucapkan kepadanya itu penting sekali.

"Bicaralah," ucap Mamori sambil menunggu. Hiruma sedikit menggigit kecil bibirnya.

"Kau seperti _cocaine_ , membuatku selalu ketagihan untuk di dekatmu dan aku selalu butuh dirimu," sepersekian detik Mamori menangkap maksud ucapan Hiruma. Kemudian ia menutup mulutnya dengan kaget. Ia mengerti maksud Hiruma. "Aku membutuhkanmu di dalam hidupku, Manajer Sialan," akhirnya terucap apa yang ingin Hiruma ucapkan meski dengan susah payah dan menurunkan semua gengsinya.

"Hiruma- _kun_!" Mamori masih terkaget-kaget. Semburat merah di pipi Hiruma tidak terlihat karena cahaya remang-remang dari lampu jalan. Semua sudah terjadi pikir Hiruma. Ia tidak bisa berkilat untuk menarik ucapannya.

"Kau mengerti maksudku kan?" tanya Hiruma. Mamori mengangguk pelan. Ada senyum yang terukir di wajah Mamori. "Jadi kau sudah mengerti dan sekarang bagaimana?" Mamori menampakan wajah heran lagi. Bagaimana apanya pikir Mamori.

"Kau dan aku berhubungan? Lebih dari sekedar manajer dan atasan?" tanya Mamori mencoba mengerti maksud Hiruma.

"Ya seperti itulah, Manajer Sialan," sekarang wajah Hiruma sudah memerah total begitu pun dengan Mamori. Ah degup jantung mereka seakan bisa didengar satu sama lain. Mamori tidak menyangka jika Hiruma juga memiliki perasaan kepadanya. Memang semua sifat buruknya itu tidak baik, tapi keyakinan Mamori benar jika sebenarnya di dalam diri Hiruma tidak sepenuhnya jahat seperti itu. Buktinya ada cinta di dalam dirinya untuk Mamori.

"Semenjak kapan kau cinta kepadaku?" tanya Mamori dengan malu-malu. Hiruma masih berwajah _poker face_ , wajah andalannya dalam segala situasi.

"Tidak tahu, aku sudah lupa," jawab Hiruma acuh. "Yang aku ingat aku tidak ingin jauh darimu dan selalu membutuhkanmu," senyum terkembang sekali lagi di wajah Mamori. Ah pria ini memang sulit berkata cinta dari mulutnya. Tapi ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Mamori. Akhirnya ia tahu perasaan terdalam Hiruma. Tidak apa-apa, sedikit demi sedikit memang Hiruma akan berubah kepadanya.

"Mulai sekarang jangan panggil aku 'Manajer Sialan' lagi. Panggil namaku, Mamori," pinta Mamori. Hiruma menoleh dan mendapati Mamori tersenyum padanya. Ah ia gila karena Mamori, haruskah ia membalas senyum itu atau tetap mempertahankan wajah _poker face_ -nya itu. Ditambah permintaan Mamori barusan.

"Bagiku kau adalah Kekasih Sialanku, Mamori Anezaki," itu lebih dari cukup untuk Mamori. Hiruma menyebut namanya. Hiruma kemudian mengambil tangan Mamori dan memasukkan cincin pada jari tangan Mamori. "Awas jika cincin sialan ini hilang. Sampai aku mengganti cincin sialan ini dengan cincin pernikahan, itu harus tetap berada di jari tanganmu," tanpa ragu lagi Mamori langsung memeluk Hiruma. Ia memang menyayangi Hiruma.

"Akan aku jaga sampai saat itu tiba," ucap Mamori dengan senyum bahagianya.

Mamori tidak butuh kata-kata romantis dari Hiruma karena ia tahu Hiruma adalah orang yang seperti itu. Cukup dengan ini saja sudah meyakinkan Mamori. Ia bahagia bisa bersama dengan orang yang menyebalkan itu. Hiruma membalas pelukan Mamori dengan sangat erat. Sudah lama ia ingin memeluk tubuh Mamori. Hari ini ia mendapatkannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kekasih Sialan, Mamori," bisik Hiruma di telinga Mamori.

Senyum merekah di bibir Hiruma. Ia kemudian menatap Mamori dan kembali tersenyum. Baru kali ini Mamori melihat senyum Hiruma benar-benar untuknya. Kemudian Mamori merasakan bibirnya disentuh dengan lembut. Hiruma sudah menciumnya duluan. Rasa mint sekarang memenuhi mulutnya. Benar-benar khas Hiruma Youichi. Lengkap sudah kebahagiaan Hiruma dan penderitaannya menahan perasaannya selama ini. Ia bahagia bisa memiliki cinta pada 'Manajer Sialannya' itu.

"Terima kasih, Youichi," ucap Mamori di sela-sela mereka menarik nafas.

 **END**

* * *

Bagaimana, jauh dari kata bagus bukan ekekekke. Yo, RnR yaa jika tidak keberatan eheheh. _Arigatooo!_


End file.
